The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a biological information displaying apparatus and a biological information displaying method.
A doctor or the like checks a temporal transition of measurement values of biological information waveforms which are produced repeatedly and continuously from the living body of a patient, thereby knowing the condition of the patient to detect an abnormality.
As a technique for easily displaying a desired one of arrhythmia waveforms which are measured biological information waveforms, the following technique is known. In a patient monitoring device, the screen is divided into two areas, a list of a plurality of registered compressed waveforms of arrhythmia is displayed in one of the areas, and one of the listed compressed waveforms which one is designated by the user is enlargedly displayed in the other area. According to the configuration, the user can easily select and designate a desired waveform from the listed compressed waveforms, and therefore a desired one of the measured arrhythmia waveforms can be easily displayed (JP-A-9-051880).
In the case where arrhythmia continuously occurs for a long time, however, a situation often occurs where waveforms before and at the initial timing of the occurrence of arrhythmia, and those just before and after termination of arrhythmia must be compared to each other to check a change of the rhythm. In the above-described prior art, when arrhythmia continuously occurs for a long time, a page turning operation must be performed a number of times in order that waveforms in the vicinity of the initial timing of the occurrence of arrhythmia, and that in the vicinity of the termination of arrhythmia are checked in the waveforms which are enlargedly displayed. This produces a problem in that it is impossible to quickly check a rhythm change in waveforms before and after the occurrence of arrhythmia, and that before and after the termination.
The presently disclosed subject matter has been conducted in order to solve the problem. It is an object of the presently disclosed subject matter to enable a change of the rhythm to be checked easily and instantaneously in the following manner. Namely, abnormal biological information waveforms are detected from continuous biological information waveforms. A first waveform group and a second waveform group are simultaneously displayed. The first waveform group consists of continuous biological information waveforms including: an abnormal biological information waveform which is produced initially in abnormal biological information waveforms that are produced in a duration when abnormal biological information waveforms are continued; and a biological information waveform which is produced just before the production of the initial abnormal biological information waveform. The second waveform group consists of continuous biological information waveforms including: an abnormal biological information waveform which is last produced; and a biological information waveform which is produced just after the production of the last abnormal biological information waveform.
According to the configuration, even in the case where arrhythmia continuously occurs for a long time, the waveforms at the initial timing of and before the occurrence of arrhythmia, and those just before and after termination of arrhythmia can be compared to each other at one time, thereby enabling a change of the rhythm to be checked easily and instantaneously.